Why Humongous? Why?
''Intro First time doing a Creepypasta, so I thought I might try this little gem. Let me know what ya think. EDIT: If anyone would like to remake this and make it better, by all means go ahead. I would like to see how others handle this. Pasta Hi, I'm- actually, I shouldn't say my name, but you can call me "Adam". I like that name. Anyways, I want to start off by saying that I was a pretty big fan of the Humongous Entertainment games back when I was 5 years old, particularly the point-and-click games. I got the first ever Putt-Putt game for my birthday, Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, and I loved it so much, I end up playing it more often than a game from the Sonic or Mario series. As the years go by, more games were released by the company, such as Freddi Fish, Spy Fox, and, my personal favorite, Pajama Sam. Of course, I'm in my 20s now, so I was not as obsessed as I used to be to say the least. The games still have their charm, but at that time, they did not hold my interest anymore. I thought that would be the end of my "relationship", for lack of a better word, with Humongous Entertainment, but then... that day came. The day that scarred my childhood. It all started when I was visiting my folks home for a reunion when the kitchen phone started to ring. Since I was the closest to said phone, I picked it up, and I could not believe who was calling. It was a very old friend of mine, whom I will refer to as "Sam" here. I haven't seen or heard from him in nineteen years, so it was a pleasant surprise. Sam called to ask how I was doing. I told him I was fine, dating a cute girl now, and working as a karate instructor for the time being. I then asked Sam how his life was, and he told me that he was working for a computer company. Sam then asked me if I would like to know a little secret. I told him "sure", and Sam responded by telling me that for the past few weeks, he was going through a Nostalgic trip and began playing some of the Humongous Entertainment games he still owned from his childhood in his spare time. After beating them multiple times, Sam decided to hack them and see if there happened to be any secrets hidden within the code. Not only were there secrets, but he described some of them as "awesome". He then explained to me what the codes were, how to get them to work, and asked for my email address so as to send them to me so I would not forget. After a brief pause, I asked Sam if there was any chance I could come to where he's living now to catch up with him some more. However, he did not respond. Even after another "hello?" from me, there was still nothing. I figured that I lost connection and just put the phone down. Afterwards, I enjoyed the rest of the reunion, and went back home to check out the codes. I still had the Humongous games in my possession at the time, though I had sometimes thought of selling them. "Thank goodness I didn't!" I thought to myself at the time. So I tried the codes out to see exactly what happened. The first game I tried was Spy Fox 2: Some Assembly Required. There was only one code that that looked interesting, so I typed it in before starting the game, and eventually got to the room where the change occurred. You see, there is one room in the game where the only way to get out was to take what looks like an electric chair and use it as an elevator. With the code in place, the electric chair actually electrocutes Spy Fox and he turns into ash. After that, the game cuts to a screen where there is a skeleton version of Spy Fox in front of little skeleton Spy Foxes floating in horizontal directions, but then the background splits and Spy Fox is back to normal in the same room. Now that I thought "Okay, that was kind of funny. Nice nod to Dragon's Lair." Of course, there would be no way out of this room with that scene added. Maybe they were going to add a little more but ran out of time, but maybe it was better that they took it out. Even though it was cartoony, it could still shock some children, no pun intended. However, as I dug deeper into other games, things started to take a turn for the worse. So after that, I tried the next few codes. This time, they were for Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. It was interesting the number of scenes left out of the game. There was one scene that referenced a line from Jurassic Park, one where a tiny mole pops out of his home wearing a Bishop cap saying "Holy Moley", and then there was a scene where Putt-Putt tried to eat some cotton candy, but he did not like the taste, so he spat it out (or puked it out, whichever you prefer), and then his puppy companion Pep sprang out of Putt-Putt's back and licked all of the wet cotton candy from the ground. Ew. So, with the exception of the first one, I can completely understand why those were cut out. However, there is one more scene that baffles me. Not in the sense that I don't understand why they cut it out, I completely understand. What baffles me that they actually thought it was a good idea in first place to almost put it in. Okay, so in this game, in one of the areas, there are two Toucans on the upper right hand corner. When you click on them one tells a really corny joke, and the other laughs at it. Well, there is one "joke" that you only get to hear if you put in the codes, of course. So, after the jokester Toucan keeps on building up to his "Moose Joke" by saying things to his buddy like "I don't know if you're ready" and "I'm really tired", here is the "joke", word for word: "The King and Queen were out moose-hunting one day. The King ordered his servants into the forest to beat the brush for Moose. While they did this, the King staked out a clearing, his musket poised, waiting for the Moose. One of the servants, who had gotten lost, came out of the forest into the clearing where the King was waiting. Realizing his predicament, the servant ran toward the King, waving his arms wildly, yelling, 'I am not the Moose! I am NOT the Moose!' The King raised his musket, and took careful aim. POW!!! And he shot the servant dead in his tracks. The Queen was appalled, and asked her husband, 'Sire! Why did you shoot that man? He was one of your most loyal servants, and he was yelling, `'I am NOT the Moose! I am NOT the Moose'`' 'Ohhhh....' The King nodded. 'I thought he was yelling `'I AM the Moose!'`" After all of that, a short pause, then the other Toucan says the famous Homer Simpson "Doh!" and, in a cartoony way, punches the jokester Toucan's beak. Okay, did you notice what was very odd about the "joke"? You know, besides the fact that it was unfunny? It was the fact that it involved a man getting SHOT TO DEATH. Granted, it is not like we SEE it happening, but the fact that it was inserted into what was supposed to be a joke in a children's game is what bugs me. "Why would you think that was a good idea?" I thought when I realized what just happened. Now you could say "Come on, Adam. You're just overreacting." Maybe I am... but this last code that I tried, you cannot blame me for the reaction that I ended up having. Okay, so the last code I tried was for Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds. Now this series I do have a lot of respect for, because of the main character being female. I like main female characters that are smart and brave, but not there for the boys to drool over or to be boy obsessed. Makes her a good role model. I also have a certain fondness for this particular game, because it is actually already kind of scary in its own right. The basic plot is that Freddi and her friend Luther need to find the kelp seeds needed for growing the kelp for their underwater home. They basically say out loud that if they can't find them in time, all the fish will die. Yes, die. Now that, in my opinion, is okay to put in. Not everything can be all lovey-dovey and sunshine (looking at you, Dora). However, when they get to the area where Eddie the Eel resides, this is where the code unfortunately takes place. Now Eddie is pretty scary despite his silly Brooklyn accent, but that again is striking the right amount. However, in this code... *sigh* is something that nearly ruined the character of Freddi for me. Wanna know what the scene is? Here: When you click on her friend Luther after the code is placed, we see a scene where she suddenly grabs him and holds him out to Eddie. There is no remorse, heck there isn't even satisfaction, just... playfulness. In this context, that really disturbs me. Luther is obviously scared out of his fishy wits, but then Eddie... chomps the little green fish whole. It's not even in a cartoony way where he just swallows Luther and he starts talking from the Eel's stomach. '''BLOOD SQUIRTS RIGHT OUT OF EDDIE'S MOUTH AFTER HIS FIRST CHOMP, AND OOZES FROM THE EEL'S MOUTH AS HE CONTINUES CHOMPING!!!' Granted, this isn't "hyper-realistic blood", but still... *shivers*. After that, the Eel does the thing where he starts swimming away and cartoonishly conks his head on the rock behind him and sinks down below. Freddi, still putting on the "playful" face, turns to ME, closes her left eye, uses her right fin to pull her lower right eyelid down, and sticks her tongue out like she was in a Anime. Let me repeat the part where she DOES ALL OF THIS... TOWARDS ME! Oh, but this is not real, no no. It actually turns out to be just an image Freddi herself conjured up in her mind. Luther asks her what she is thinking, and she sinisterly replies "Ohhh, nothing Luther..." What... the... f***! I was absolutely floored by this. "Why would they animate this? Did they actually trick the voice actors into saying those lines, or were they in on it? Were they actually thinking of putting that s*** in a children's game? This is going too far! TOO FAR!!!................" "Why Humongous? Why?" After that incident, I decided to sell all of the Humongous games on Ebay. I doubted children would have the skills to find those unspeakable scenes. Got some good money off of that, but it was not enough to wipe away the horror that I stupidly tried to find and unfortunately succeeded. I know just because this was a company making children's games does not mean they were all little angels. Heck, the woman that practically brought the company to existence, Shelley Day, was sent to prison for two and a half years for forgery. It's true, look here for proof ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shelley_Day ). But I would think that they would have at least known better than to hide such disturbing images in otherwise harmless games. I even had nightmares after the incident, involving poor Luther being tortured to death; getting chomped on by... Freddi. It even got to the point where other Humongous characters, including Putt-Putt, Pep, Spy Fox, and Pajama Sam, were getting chomped on by a giant, maliciously playful Freddi, blood splurting out of their bodies. They even called for my help, begging me save them, but I was behind a large glass wall that I could not run around or climb over. All I could do is watch the torture go on, and it was painful for me. I had to meet a freakin' psychologist because of the s***; it felt so embarrassing. If you're wondering, I did try to call up Sam again about the scenes, even emailed him. No response. I even thought about visiting him in person, but then I figured that it would be a waste of time and I should just forget about it. I couldn't though. It still rattled my brain, and posting this is my last ditch effort to forget about the monstrousity I witnessed. I hope to God it works. Well, even if it does work, there will still be that one thought that will never leave my mind: "Why Humongous? Why?" Oh, and before anyone leaves nasty comments claiming that I made this just to produce a reaction out of you, here is the proof for you naysayers: Spy Fox: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGAOnZ_95tA Putt-Putt: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeAHiSr5834 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9BB6xDKbBY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAoFYGBgXA8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLJ5zuOJet4 Freddi: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwh9iUtX4Fc UPDATE: I have been recently informed that there is another code, one for Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightening Aren't so Frightening. Oh joy... It is a scene where in a room with a toilet, Pajama Sam removes his cape and takes down the back of his pajamas to reveal his butt, and then proceeds to do his business, and we watch him do the business... for a few seconds. After finishing, he wipes it with the top part of his cape, and puts that same part around his neck. Yeah, pretty gross. Here is the clip if you really want to see it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQF6l_NBBV0 Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Video Games Category:Video Game